O Diário de Renesme
by Anne Lee B
Summary: -fic de Renesme Granger Cullen- Os pensamentos da pequena rapariga meia-humana e meia-vampira da família Cullen, e a sua aproximação gradual de Jacob. A não perder!
1. Prólogo

**O DIÁRIO DE RENESME**  
_por Renesme Granger Cullen_

* * *

**N/b:** Sim, nesta a beta sou eu, Anne Lee B. Eu sei, provavelmente querem matar-me, já passou demasiado tempo (quase seis meses! :S) desde que publiquei os últimos capítulos. E dizer que estive noutro lado, provavelmente é mesmo essa a verdade. Mas não tenho desculpa, de todo. Com a escola, guitarra (a minha mais recente paixão :D) e outras coisas, abstrai-me de conseguir escrever alguma coisa de jeito. Por favor, desculpem-me. Hidden, de momento, ainda nem sequer começou a ser reescrita, mas Hermione e os Rapazes está quase a ser publicada de novo, com um capítulo cheio de surpresas, o Baile, o Natal e a passagem de ano. Mas não sei dizer se conseguirei este mês. Se, por acaso, não o conseguir, não será de certeza em Maio, e mais uma vez peço mil desculpas, mas tenho uma vida fora do computador que me ocupa bastante do meu tempo, mais do que eu queria. De qualquer maneira, continuo a pedir que não desistam, porque eu também não estou a desistir.  
Bem, mas agora concentremo-nos nesta fic, que promete! :D

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_1ª Entrada_

Decidi começar a escrever um diário. No entanto ignoro a razão desta decisão.

Acho que, tendo 6 e 16 anos ao mesmo tempo, não sou muito bem compreendida. Na verdade, nem eu compreendo muito bem o que sou, quanto mais perceber porque é que tenho duas idades.

Se tenciono escrever um diário, seria ideal que relatasse um pouco da minha vida, no entanto não o tenciono fazer. A minha vida até é interessante, mas não explica que ninguém me perceba, nem mesmo a minha própria mãe. A única coisa que pode justificar esta falta de compreensão é a pessoa que eu sou:

Toda a família do lado do meu pai é vampira, a família da minha mãe é humana e a minha mãe tornou-se vampira quando o meu parto; dizem que eu quase a matei; agora tenho dificuldade em acreditar nisso pois a minha mãe é capaz de me derrotar em qualquer jogo de força, e eu sou muito forte.

Eu sou uma meia-vampira.

Parece estranho, mas é verdade. Na realidade, eu ser meia-vampira é a origem de todos os meus problemas. É por isso que decidi escrever um diário.

Tenho 6 e 16 anos ao mesmo tempo, mas toda a gente ignora a minha idade humana. Agora, sinto-me muito mais humana do que vampira.

Agora a minha idade humana grita sempre que me fazem sentir vampira.

Lá no fundo, sei que escrever é algo que herdei da minha mãe, quando ela era humana, é por isso que me agrada dedicar-me a um passatempo naturalmente humano.

Eu _detesto_ os vampiros.

Não os detesto por serem vampiros, simplesmente desagrada-me a maneira como todos os vampiros que eu conheço desprezam a minha 'parte humana' como se ela não existisse.

Acho que descobri a razão de começar a escrever um diário: gostava de me sentir humana, não a tempo inteiro, mas durante os minutos que demorasse a contar a alguém tudo aquilo que me acontece. No fundo, é um acesso de imaturidade (segundo o meu 'eu' vampiro) ou (que é na realidade) uma atitude desesperada por ter outro 'eu', o 'eu' humano.

* * *

**N/a:** agora eu já não escrevo nada para o meu antigo perfil, portanto esta fic só vai ser publicada aqui. Quanto às publicações… não sei, vou tentar cumprir o prazo, mas não prometo nada. Review?

**N/b:** Esta fic não é minha. É de uma amiga minha que me pediu que a publicasse no meu perfil. Ela tem um pen name antigo, que abandonou, Renesme Granger Cullen. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pois trata-se de uma fic bastante boa. Será publicada uma vez por semana, à terça ou quarta-feira, enquanto houver capítulos. Review? Eu acho sinceramente que merece, é uma fic bonita :D

CARREGAR NESTE LINK AQUI EM BAIXO, que antes era verde/azul/roxo (review this chapter) FAZ MUITAS PESSOAS FELIZES, PARTICULARMENTE A RENESME GRANGER CULLEN :D


	2. Aniversário

**ANIVERSÁRIO**

_19 De Setembro de 2013_

Querido diário,

Estou a escrever-te porque hoje é o dia que eu mais detesto no ano: o meu aniversário.

Como sempre, o Edward (o meu pai) não percebe que eu posso ser muito inteligente e parecer ter 16 anos mas ainda sou uma meia-vampira. Ainda tenho alguns sentimentos, coração e mentalidade de uma menina de 6 anos.

Se a minha mãe ainda pudesse chorar, teria ficado banhada em lágrimas quando, no momento em que abri a minha prenda, fugi para o quarto.

Dos meus avós, recebi um óptimo computador. Não fiquei muito contente, mas até era bastante razoável.

Não recebi nada da minha madrinha e da minha tia Alice (as familiares vampiras de quem mais gosto) porque elas foram-se logo embora quando a festa da avó Esme acabou.

Os meus tios Emmet e Jasper juntaram-se e ofereceram-me uma excelente colecção de romances dos quais espero vir a gostar.

Olhei para os meus pais com medo; sabia exactamente o que iria acontecer: iriam oferecer-me algo que eu odiava com todas as minhas forças. Eu sentia-me mesmo mal por fazer uma desfeita daquelas à minha mãe. Era assim todos os anos, eles pensavam que eu tinha 16 anos quando eu tinha simultaneamente 6 e 16. Por muito escondida que a minha mente humana estivesse, ela existia e fazia parte de mim.

Eu odiava ser uma meia-vampira.

Sempre que me davam uma enciclopédia, eu desejava uma boneca.

Quando a avó Esme me deu um jogo de xadrez (tinha eu 2 anos) eu desatei a chorar porque queria um livro para pintar. Eu ainda era pequenina e só agora percebo a dor que causei à minha avó.

Agora, quando os meus pais me ofereceram a biografia de Newton, eu fugi para o quarto.

Farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta.

Farta de ter de fingir ser humana.

Farta de ter de agir como vampira.

Farta de ver a minha família tomar atitudes de vampira.

Farta de ser uma meia-vampira e de fingir o contrário.

Ouvia a minha mãe no quarto, no andar de cima:

-Sabias que isto podia acontecer, não o devíamos ter feito. Eles acabarão por encontrá-la. Ela odeia-nos e faz isto para não nos magoar.

-Não há outra opção – respondeu o meu pai – tem de ser assim, para que ela seja capaz se nos encontrarem.

-Não podemos continuar a proibir os lobisomens, só o contacto com eles constitui uma protecção forte.

-É demasiado arriscado. Sabes que o Jacob teve a impressão por ela, mas continua a sentir o seu cheiro. É uma luta dentro dele e nós não o podemos ajudar. Se ele se enervasse, tudo seria em vão e o perigo voltaria.

Naquele momento calaram-se e eu fiquei a pensar.

A minha mãe descobriu que eu detestava ser uma meia-vampira.

Senti-me a pessoa mais horrível do Universo: a minha própria mãe sabia que eu detestava ser sua filha.

O meu pai nunca reagia a estas coisas, penso que ele não se deixa afectar.

Nunca ouvi o nome "Jacob" mas é estranhamente doce e irresistível, como se eu sempre tivesse conhecido esse "Jacob".

A minha mãe fala com diferença nesse "Jacob", mas foi-lhe indiferente perceber o que eu sentia. Ficou mais triste por esse "Jacob" do que por saber que eu detestava o ser que era.

A única coisa que posso fazer é revelar o meu sentido humano a este diário, para que este acabe por se tornar realidade.

* * *

_20 De Setembro de 2013 _

Querido Diário,

-Alice! Rosalie! – Gritei entusiasticamente (tanto quanto é possível para uma pessoa que esteve toda a noite a chorar).

-Nessie! – Gritou Rosalie apavorada – o que é que aconteceu, querida? Há quanto tempo estás a chorar?

-Nessie! – Gritou Alice – Conta-nos tudo. Ficaste muito magoada com o Edward? Eu vi-te chorar, mas não sabia durante quanto tempo. Está tudo bem?

De repente, os olhos de Alice focaram.

-Rosalie! – Exclamou – Fica aqui com a Nessie. Eu tenho de ir ter com a Bella e o Edward já foi avisar o Carlisle. O Banner descobriu tudo.

-Tudo? Alice, o que é que...? – Perguntei.

-Fica aqui com a Nessie, Rosalie e dá-lhe o presente. Consola-a e prepara-te porque vamos mudar-nos.

-Mudar? Porquê? Para onde? Quando? – Disparei – Alice, conta-me tudo!

-Agora não há tempo. Até já Nessie! – Exclamou, começando a correr para o hospital.

- Então Nessie? Como estás? – Perguntou Rosalie ternamente.

Eu adorava a minha madrinha. Ela sabia sempre tudo e era a única pessoa que percebia o meu sentido humano.

Ela olhou para mim com um ar muito doce, os olhos estavam dourados e olhava para a minha cara inchada e molhada de tanto ter chorado. Apesar de me olhar com um ar consolador, a dor nos seus olhos fazia a sua cara contorcer-se; Rosalie sempre me vira como sua filha e ficava triste quando eu ficava triste. Eu gostava tanto de Rosalie como da minha mãe. Rosalie era simultaneamente minha madrinha, tia, melhor amiga e mãe. Era a única pessoa a quem eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa sem ser repreendida.

Fez um esforço por sorrir e disse:

-Acho que vais gostar do teu presente, Nessie. A Alice dá-te o dela quando voltar, mas quero dar-te o meu já. Eu percebo o que estás a sentir – disse Rose.

Passou-me uma caixa grande para as mãos. Era quadrada e estava embrulhada com papel de uma loja de brinquedos.

Olhei esperançosamente: o meu maior desejo fora finalmente concedido.

Ela não disse nada. Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça incitou-me a acabar de abrir o presente.

Rasguei o papel lentamente, tinha medo de ter uma desilusão.

-Vamos Nessie! – Disse Rosalie nervosamente – se não gostares podes trocar.

Arranjei coragem e olhei para a caixa. Vi uma boneca linda: de porcelana, olhos azuis e cabelos pretos entrançados como Rosalie me costumava fazer. Saltei para os braços de Rosalie.

Ela segurou-me ao colo e afagou-me os cabelos.

-Parece-me que gostaste; acho que não queres mais livros – riu-se Rosalie.

-Não – ri também – adorei a boneca, é linda.

-Também acho que sim. Só comprei a caixa e o papel de embrulho. O resto fui eu que desenhei e mandei fazer.

-Obrigada Rosalie.

-Acho-a parecida contigo – disse-me – a forma dos olhos, a expressão e a boca. Fui eu que lhe fiz as tranças para ficar parecida contigo. Eu sabia que a querias.

-Acho que foste a única pessoa que percebeu – disse-lhe – a minha mãe nem percebe que eu não quero mais livros, quanto mais perceber que eu quero uma boneca. Obrigada.

-De nada. Achei que ia alegrar o teu dia de anos. Vou arranjar-te umas roupas novas que mandei fazer. Tenho de ir contigo inscrever-te na escola. O teu pai acha que já estás preparada para contactar com outras pessoas sem haver perigo.

-Tenho medo Rosalie.

-Não te preocupes, o Jacob vai estar na tua turma; ele ajuda-te se for preciso.

-Jacob? Mas quem é esse Jacob?

-É um...

-Nessie! – Ouvi a tia Alice gritar – Já cheguei.

(Amaldiçoei Alice secretamente).

-Olá tia – cumprimentei.

-Olá aniversariante. Parabéns atrasados. Vou buscar a tua prenda ao meu quarto e volto já.

Não ouvi nada. Uns segundos depois, Alice estava à minha frente com uma caixa nas mãos.

Passou-ma rapidamente e abria-a. Calculei, através do formato da caixa, que era maquilhagem.

-Obrigada Alice! – Exclamei automaticamente – Só tu te lembrarias disto.

-Perguntei à tua mãe se te deixava usar maquilhagem, uma vez que tinhas apenas 6 anos – troçou – Ela riu-se e aconselhou-me a comprar maquilhagem que condissesse com a roupa que a Rosalie te ia comprar. Considerei isso um sim.

-A mãe sabia? – Perguntei com uma voz estranha.

-É claro que sim Nessie! – Respondeu Rosalie – Agora vamos preparar-te para te irmos inscrever na escola.

-Não vai ser preciso Rosalie – contrariou Alice – vamos mudar-nos daqui a uma semana para Londres. Não vale a pena ela inscrever-se só para uma semana de aulas. Agora o importante é comprar roupas novas para Londres.

-Alice! Vamos mudar-nos e tu só pensas em roupa! Temos de inventar uma história, alugar uma casa, arranjar lugar na escola, um emprego para o Carlisle. A moda não é importante agora. E os lobisomens? São eles que impedem os Volturi de vir aqui – despejou Rosalie.

-Deixa isso Rosalie e vem comigo às compras. Prepara a Nessie porque eu preciso que o Edward vá comprar os bilhetes de avião. Vou ligar à Esme para ela começar a ver as casas.

A minha madrinha ficou a olhar: como é que uma criatura tão minúscula conseguia despejar uma tal quantidade de informação em tão pouco tempo?

-Vá lá Rosalie! Não percas tempo! Antes que os armazéns fechem!

-Não Alice – contrariou firmemente a minha madrinha – Hoje não.

-Oh está bem – resignou-se a criaturinha – És uma desmancha-prazeres. Adeus.

Alice saiu do quarto a voar.

Rosalie agarrou-me e voámos até à garagem onde arrancámos a alta velocidade no seu descapotável vermelho.

Chegámos a Port Angeles duas horas depois; Rosalie tinha conduzido com um ar furioso, encarando a estrada com os lábios firmemente comprimidos.

Estacionámos perto de um grande armazém e Rosalie puxou-me para as traseiras de uma loja que já fechara. As placas de néon piscavam e faziam com que o cabelo prateado de Rosalie brilhasse em várias cores.

Ela abraçou-me cuidadosamente.

-Desculpa Nessie. Eu sei que eles te magoaram imenso. Eu...

Desatei a chorar.

Tinha tentado controlar-me para não entristecer Rosalie mas não aguentei; as lágrimas corriam-me pela cara abaixo e os soluços faziam-me estremecer.

A minha cara estava molhada e eu encostava-me à minha madrinha. Ela ficava calada e abraçava-me. Ficámos ali muito tempo.

As luzes da cidade iam-se apagando e o cabelo de Rosalie deixou de ser verde para se tornar prateado. Eram esses os únicos sinais que tínhamos de que o tempo estava a passar.

As minhas pernas doíam-me e Rosalie pegou-me ao colo. Quando tive frio, um casaco cobriu-me.

Algumas horas depois, acordei no carro já capotado. Rosalie abanava-me para que eu acordasse.

O interior do carro estava quente embora as luzes estivessem desligadas e o aquecedor permanecesse desligado.

Eu estava deitada nos bancos de trás e Rosalie estava inclinada sobre a minha cara.

Nas mãos trazia um pequeno tabuleiro de um restaurante de fast-food. Pôs-me o tabuleiro no colo mas não consegui comer.

Pousei o tabuleiro no lugar do condutor e nem sequer tentei controlar uma nova onda de choro.

Sentei-me novamente e Rosalie sentou-se ao meu lado. Foi uma noite muito longa.

O sol nasceu algumas horas mais tarde; os meus olhos estavam vermelhos e a cara estava cheia de manchas.

Rosalie passou-me um novo tabuleiro para as mãos. Este continha um pequeno-almoço que tentei comer; ainda que sem grande sucesso.

Pela primeira vez após a noite, Rosalie falou:

-Queres voltar?

Não estava a pedir para ser honesta, sabia perfeitamente que eu não queria mas, mesmo assim, assenti.

Rosalie agarrou-me e lavou-me a cara num bebedouro ali perto e limpou-me a cara. Andei até ao carro, entrei e pus o cinto.

Arrancámos lentamente e não acelerámos. Rosalie desejava aquele regresso a casa tanto quanto eu.

Chegámos e a minha madrinha estacionou.

Entrámos pela porta das traseiras e fomos para o quarto.

-Tem de ser Nessie.

Eu levantei-me e abri a porta.

Estava alguém lá fora:

-Desculpa Nessie.

* * *

Resposta às reviews:

**Bee Stream**

olá, obrigada pela review ;D

Anne Lee B. está a postar a minha fic porque desisti da minha conta. Desisti porque andava a passar um mau bocado e não tinha tempo. Mas agora acho que tendo só uma fic me consigo dedicar e escrever mais rapidamente. Ainda bem que gostaste, realmente não há muitas fics sobre a Nessie em português :D

**Catii **

Obrigada pela review :D

É verdade, onde há Jacob há coisa boa, ahah. E nós agradecemos muito o elogio, esperamos que seja mesmo aquilo que as pessoas gostam :D

**Kimberly  
**

olá.

Ainda bem que gostaste.

Obrigada pela review, fico à espera de ti no póximo capítulo :)

CARREGAR NESTE LINK AQUI EM BAIXO, que antes era verde/azul/roxo (review this chapter) FAZ MUITAS PESSOAS FELIZES, PARTICULARMENTE A RENESME GRANGER CULLEN :D


	3. Jacob

**JACOB**

_22 De Setembro de 2013_

Descobri.

É estranho começar uma entrada de um diário assim; mas quero exibir a alguém como posso ser humana.

Depois de chegar a casa ontem; fui para o quarto para brincar um bocadinho.

Mexi na boneca, vesti-a, despi-a, penteei-a e fingi que a levava a dar um passeio. Gostei muito porque nunca tinham brincado com bonecas antes. Eram 6h da tarde quando senti cansaço, mais uma prova de que sou humana.

Arrumei os vestidos da boneca num móvel pequenino e pousei-a em cima da cama.

Peguei no pijama e fui tomar banho para ir jantar (a hora de deitar é algo absolutamente incontestável).

Fui jantar à sala e voltei para o quarto.

Comecei a ler um livro e embrenhei-me na leitura.

Ouvi alguém a bater à porta da frente com bastante força e senti um cheiro estranho. Cheirava a cão molhado (animal que detesto) mas também a terra húmida, a árvores e a hortelã (a minha especiaria preferida). Era um cheiro estranho que me parecia que já tinha sentido, mas não me parecia possível.

Quis levantar-me mas estava muito cansada e ouvi a porta a abrir-se.

Acabei por pousar o livro e agarrar-me à boneca.

Dormi durante algum tempo quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe:

-Tens a certeza que não queres dormir? Passas-te a noite inteira a correr – o tom da sua voz surpreendeu-me; era calmo e protector.

-Sim Jacob – continuou o meu pai – vai deitar-te.

-Não é necessário – afirmou uma voz grossa e rouca – a minha resistência é muito boa.

-Não te sintas ofendido – retorquiu o meu pai – só te queremos ajudar. Tu e a tua alcateia têm prestado um serviço inestimável à nossa família.

_Alcateia?_

-A vida de Renesme só existe graças a ti – continuou a minha mãe – Agradeço-te do fundo do coração.

-Não agradeças Bells – disse a voz doce – faria exactamente o mesmo por qualquer filho teu. Não só pela Nessie.

_Bells?_

_Nessie?_

Que sabia aquele desconhecido?

-Cumpro apenas o meu dever – continuou – Temos de controlar o Branner; a alcateia também depende disso.

-Agradecemos-te na mesma. Sabes que não te podemos dar o que queres em troca – disse o meu pai.

-Não importa. Tenho de ir andando.

-Vai. Amo-te Jacob – disse a minha mãe.

-Sabes que te amo Bells – replicou ele.

-Sei. Vai.

_Amo-te?_

E o meu pai nem rosnou?

Já não ouvi mais nada.

Aquilo deixou-me completamente abismada; por um lado agradava-me; por outro fazia-me sentir tanta raiva que quase ficava inconsciente.

Tenho de admitir que os modos de Jacob me agradaram; gostei da forma carinhosa como disse "Nessie" que prefiro a "Renesme". Na verdade, gostei bastante de Jacob.

Por outro lado, achava incrível que o meu pai não desse a Jacob o que é que quer que ele quisesse.

Tentei dormir mas não estava a conseguir com tanta informação na cabeça. Finalmente decidi o que fazer: ia falar com Jacob.

Vesti-me rapidamente tentando não fazer barulho. Abri um dos armários e agradeci secretamente a Jasper a mochila de campismo resistente e enorme que me dera e que eu conseguira esconder de Alice. Abri-a e verifiquei que estava preparada com tudo aquilo que eu costumo utilizar quando vou para o bosque recolher amostras de plantas. Retirei tudo aquilo de que não precisava como frascos e pinças e coloquei-os numa prateleira vazia. Agarrei numa camisola grossa e numas calças e pu-las também na mochila. Guardei mais água e arrumei melhor as bolachas e as latas de comida de campismo. Vesti o casaco, verifiquei que tinha o cabelo apanhado em tranças e pus a mochila às costas. Por fim, agarrei na camisola que Alice me obrigara a experimentar e a tirar naquela manhã e deixei-a debaixo da almofada para ter a certeza que o cheiro permanecia no quarto.

Acocorei-me na janela e saltei.

Embora fosse filha de Bella, não havia dúvida que os meus saltos eram graciosos e faziam-me sentir livre, com o vento a bater na cara, como se não existisse mais nada, não havia perigo nem dor: só ar e liberdade. Eram sensações fantásticas; uma mudança agradável: uma curta pausa na dor constante que me aterrorizava e que me fazia acordar a meio da noite a soluçar, uma liberdade que só quando saltava podia sentir, o _nada_ que me rodeava.

Aterrei levemente à beira do lago próximo da nossa casa. O cheiro doce de Jacob permanecia entranhado nas árvores e comecei a andar calmamente na direcção que ele me levava. Senti que não era preciso correr, que _ele_ estava à minha espera, que _ele _sabia que eu iria e estava disposto a esperar por mim.

Só tarde demais é que me apercebi para onde me estava a dirigir, sentia-me tão leve e livre que não reparei e estanquei em frente a uma casinha com porta de madeira completamente aterrorizada.

Lembrei-me de uma música que tinha ouvido, lembrei-me como a personagem principal estava triste quando a cantou e só e vinha uma pequena parte da música à memória:

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past_

_Just die?_

Sim, eu estava a lutar contra a dor e contra as lágrimas há demasiados anos, há demasiados anos para valer a pena ficar à porta quando podia descobrir a verdade, há demasiados anos para conseguir parar a escassos passos de clarificar o passado e o presente.

Engoli as lágrimas que ameaçavam começar a cair dos olhos e entrei.

A casa parecia vazia mas eu sabia para onde me devia dirigir.

Estanquei novamente à porta do meu quarto, era ali que eu dormia em bebé, quando ainda era demasiado cedo para que eu pudesse sentir infelicidade:

_Try to forgive!_

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength_

_To try!_

Gritei à minha mente em desespero, tentando não chorar.

Avancei a tremer.

Quando acalmei olhei em volta: o meu velho berço estava a um canto e a minha cama estava no sítio do costume. A minha aparelhagem estava perto da estante dos CD's. Nada alterado, tudo onde costumava estar. Nada estava mudado e ninguém estava ali para mim, Jacob era um sonho. Um sonho demasiado bom, um sonho que tinha acabado e que me tinha feito acordar bruscamente.

Quis atirar-me para cima da cama e chorar. Pensei em cair no chão e adormecer para sempre para acabar com a dor.

Na realidade, acabei por arranjar força para me aguentar nas pernas e olhei novamente em volta, agora com mais calma, com mais desânimo e sem esperança, apenas para confirmar que fora tudo um sonho, uma miragem, uma prova em como estava a enlouquecer de dor.

Aquilo que vi animou-me, não estava tudo exactamente igual. Andei em volta para sentir o que via: o cheiro do berço era diferente e a colcha tinha marca de mãos, como se alguém a tivesse acariciado; a aparelhagem estava ligada e o CD não era aquele que eu lá tinha deixado. Olhei para a capa, que ironia: o CD era o CD do musical do Fantasma da Ópera e estava parado na música de que eu me estava a lembrar quando eu entrei em casa. _Wishing you were somehow here again_. Sim, eu desejava que Jacob estivesse ali outra vez, de alguma maneira. E...ele _estava_. Não percebi como mas _estava _realmente ali. De pé contra a janela aberta, com os cortinados compridos a esvoaçarem em torno do seu corpo.

Eu _sabia_ que aquela criatura enorme e maravilhosa encostada à janela do quarto em que eu já não entrava há imenso tempo era Jacob.

-Olá Nessie.

A voz dele foi um choque para mim: era doce e carinhosa; a voz de Jacob era quente, profunda e rouca.

Acho que a surpresa foi tão grande que abri a boca de espanto: Jacob era _lindo_. Tinha uma maravilhosa pele vermelha, um cabelo castanho forte e comprido e imensos músculos. A voz dele correspondia à pessoa que ele era, pelo menos correspondia à sua aparência: demasiado bonita para ser real.

-_No more memories_

_No more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across_

_The wasted years!_

_Help me say_

_Goodbye._

Cantou ele com calma.

-Acabou Nessie, já podes saber tudo o que queres por mim.

-Quero saber tudo. Tudo – disse com voz abafada, quase a chorar.

-És ambiciosa. Senta-te e pergunta o que quiseres.

Sentei-me na cama e esperei que a primeira pergunta que eu ia fazer não fosse demasiado grosseira:

-O que _és_ tu? – perguntei.

Jacob riu-se discretamente.

-És mais directa que a tua mãe – riu-se novamente como se se lembrasse de algum momento - Sou um lobisomem. Transformo-me em lobo quando quero e quando me enervo.

-Desculpa a pergunta, mas nunca conheci ninguém assim.

-Conheceste. Quando eras bebé eu e os outros defendemos-te. Já estiveste nas minhas costas, pronta para partir e fugir dos Volturi.

-Quem são os outros?

-Os outros lobisomens. Pertencem à minha alcateia alguns deles, os outros são da alcateia de Sam.

-Porque é que estás aqui? Não quero ser indelicada, mas é estranho estares aqui quando os meus pais te ofereceram lugar na outra casa. Ainda bem que estás aqui, mas porquê?

-Porque ontem foi o teu aniversário. Eu sabia que te sentias infeliz e que querias perceber muita coisa que os teus pais não te dizem. Vim para aqui para te dar a minha prenda directamente e para poder conversar contigo, em vez de entregar a prenda aos teus pais.

-Amigo de família? És tu aquele amigo que me tem dado pingentes para a minha pulseira todos os anos? És tu a pessoa que me deu a pulseira?

-Amigo de família? – resmungou – Já tinha ouvido muita coisa, mas amigo de família acho que é a primeira vez – depois continuou com um tom de voz mais alto – Sim, sou eu. Este ano vou dar-te a prenda final, mas não sei se tu a aceitas.

-Aceito, não me interessa o que é.

-O que te vou oferecer não é só um pingente, é um compromisso.

-O quê?

-Por vezes, entre os lobisomens da nossa espécie, existe a impressão: ficamos apaixonados por um ser que não é lobisomem. É um amor muito forte, impossível de quebrar. O normal é as pessoas por quem nos apaixonamos também se apaixonarem por nós, mas pode não acontecer, essa pessoa não é nossa e não podemos fazer nada.

-E tu? Tiveste a impressão pela minha mãe?

-Pela Bells? Não, é claro que não. Gostei da tua mãe e ainda gosto muito dela, mas a minha impressão não é por ela. É por ti. Todos os anos, desde que nasceste, dou-te um pingente para essa pulseira. Quando ela estiver completa o nosso compromisso está assumido. Hoje fazes seis anos e eu deveria dar-te o último pingente, mas estás no teu direito de não o aceitares.

Os meus olhos encheram-se de felicidade. Não só por todo o amor que aquele homem tinha por mim mas também por um pormenor ridiculamente estúpido: ele disse que eu fazia _seis_ anos. _Seis_. Não disse dezasseis nem disse que a minha idade mental correspondia aos momentos em que ele me dava os pingentes. Jacob via-me como uma humana ou pelo menos via que a minha faceta humana existia. Senti-me muito quente por dentro, feliz como nunca poderia estar com outra pessoa.

-Sim, eu tenho seis anos Jacob, tens razão – murmurei – Posso ver o pingente?

-Claro que sim.

Jacob tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de madeira esculpido. Havia um muito parecido com aquele na pulseira da minha mãe, mas o _meu_ pingente era diferente, era melhor. Em vez de ter apenas um lobo esculpido em madeira vermelha, também tinha uma rapariga (igualzinha a mim) agarrada ao lobo, com a cabeça encostada a ele e com um ar feliz.

-Sem dúvida que aceito o presente. Eu amo-te Jacob.

Apesar de o ter visto apenas há umas horas eu amava aquele homem enorme, que me fazia sentir tão amada, protegida e feliz.

Jacob era _quente_ e eu adorava o calor. O frio da pele dos vampiros sempre me fez impressão, embora eu tentasse disfarçar. A minha pele estava sempre surpreendentemente quente, acima dos valores normais da temperatura para uma humana. Jacob era ainda mais quente do que eu e isso fazia-me sentir bem, aconchegada.

Eu amava Jacob com todas as minhas forças, era algo tão natural que não pensava. Jacob completava-me de uma maneira única, humana e simples. Jacob e eu éramos algo natural, um todo óbvio.

Jacob sorriu para mim, com um sorriso que me aqueceu e que me deixou feliz.

-Sim Nessie. Sabia que irias aceitar. Foi por isso que fui hoje a tua casa. Tinha de te trazer para aqui.

Subitamente tive um sobressalto. E os meus pais?

-E os meus pais? O Edward não vai autorizar isto.

-Não te preocupes Nessie. O teu pai não pode fazer nada. Isto é muito mais forte e ele sabia que eu teria de te oferecer o último pingente de uma maneira ou de outra. Ele preferiu deixar-te vir para que tivesses uma oportunidade de o recusar. Não o fizeste mas ele também não esperava que o fizesses. O teu pai não pode impedir uma impressão nem controlá-la.

Senti-me calma e encostei a minha cabeça ao peito de Jacob.

-És linda – disse-me ele – A Rosalie realmente tem muito jeito.

-O quê? A Rosalie?

-Tem muito jeito para fazer as pessoas ficarem mais bonitas do que já são. Foi ela que arranjou a tua mãe para o casamento e ela estava linda. Também adoro as tuas tranças. E sei que foi ela que te educou, também te fez muito bonita nesse aspecto.

Subitamente senti muito sono e as pernas moles.

Os olhos ficaram pesado e as palavras de Jacob misturavam-se na minha cabeça. A voz dele era doce e eu adormeci.


	4. AVISO

**AVISO:** não, a fic não está parada.

não, não vai demorar muito mais.

o próximo capítulo está praticamente pronto.

Renesme Granger Cullen criou uma nova conta, sob o pen name Meg Dreamer. Está a postar algumas fics antigas, e inclui esta também. Os próximos capítulos inserem-se lá, neste URL:

_http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6054652_ (apagar os espaços)

peço-vos que continuem a deixar reviews na fic do seu perfil, não nesta. Obrigada,

Anne Lee B.


End file.
